Enfances brisées
by Eyael
Summary: Les tuniques bleues. Au cours d'une einième tentative de désertion Blutch va se retrouver face à un passé douloureux qu'il croyait oublié. Et tout ça à cause d'une rencontre...


**Enfances brisées **

Disclaimer 1 : Les Tuniques bleues sont la propriété de Cauvin et Lambil.

Disclaimer 2 : attention, mention de maltraitance sur enfants.

* * *

_Quelque part dans le Kentucky, par une journée d'été_

-Sortez de votre cachette espèce de lâche ! Blutch, je vous promets que si je vous mets la main dessus, il n'y aura plus de différences entre un puzzle et vous !

-Ben voyons, comme si il parviendrait à me trouver, songea intérieurement le caporal. Une chance d'avoir trouvé une aussi grande forêt à quelques miles du campement. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour tirer une bonne fois pour toute sa révérence de l'armée.

Grosso modo, une situation presque familière. Avec un peu de chance vu qu'Arabesque s'était réfugiée en lisière de la forêt, ce balourd de sergent ne le retrouverait pas. Du moins, il l'espérait de tout coeur

Surtout après une charge aussi meurtrière il ne se serait pas attendu à se retrouver avec une aussi belle estafilade sur le bras droit. Même si le sang s'était arrêté de couler grâce au bandage de fortune, la douleur restait bel et bien présente. Combien de sang coulerait il, combien d'horreurs verrait il encore sur les champs ?

Un bruit coupa court à ses réflexions : pas de coup de feu ou sabots de chevaux, non un peu d'agitation dans les bosquets voisins. Sans doute un raton laveur ou un blaireau mais si c'était vraiment le cas pourquoi la bestiole ne partait pas ? Il y avait aguille sous roche là.

« j'en aurais le cœur net, qu'est ce que je risque de toute façon ? »

Les branchages écartés dévoilèrent une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol et vêtue de haillons.  
Un gamin ici ? C'était la meilleure celle là.

-L laissez moi, ne ne me faîtes pas de mal, balbutia entre deux sanglots l'enfant avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à l'intrus avant d'être franchement terrorisé.

-Ho non pitié monsieur le soldat pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez je vous le jure mais ne me ramenez pas, je vous en supplie ne me ramenez pas là bas ! Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner !

Le ramener où au juste ? Et pourquoi était il aussi paniqué à sa vue ? Alors celle là, c'était la meilleure de l'année, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ce gosse.

-Calme toi gamin, je ne te veux aucun mal, je le jure.

Aucun effet si ce n'est que le gamin protège immédiatement son visage avant de reculer dans le buisson de ronces sans prendre garde aux piqures.  
Bien naturellement, comme le disait le proverbe jamais deux sans trois. En l'occurrence, un boulet qui ne rêvait que de combats glorieux devant lui.

-Quand je vous disais que je…. Voulez vous bien m'expliquer ce que vous avez encore été créer comme catastrophes ? marmonna le sergent en mettant pied à terre passablement énervé.  
Non content d'être une calamité pour les troupes, il faut que vous vous en preniez aux enfants maintenant ?

-Oh vous… Si vous ne la fermez pas dans les deux secondes à venir, je vous…. Le bruit d'un chargement de pistolet se fit entendre dans la clairière. Au même instant, les pleurs redoublèrent et l'enfant toujours prostré hésitait entre fuir et rester ici pour recevoir la correction méritée. Après tout, il était un fugitif et les responsables de l'orphelinat n'avaient pas du traîner pour organiser des battues.  
-Mais enfin petit qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? nous n'allons pas te faire de mal. Dis moi tu es perdu ? Si c'est le cas nous pouvons te ramener chez toi et Aoutch ! mille milliards de nondidjû saleté de gosse, hurla Chesterfield en massant sa jambe endolorie.

-Héhé, à dire vrai il y en a qui sont assez vifs d'esprit pour ne pas faire confiance aux andouilles, constata Blutch avec un grand sourire. Bon à présent, il fallait savoir ce qu'il fichait ici ce gosse.

Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de sept ans, plutôt grand et maigre pour son âge avec des cheveux châtain ternes partant dans tous les sens et des yeux verts fuyants.

La chemise et le pantalon étaient dans un tel état à cause des trous et de la saleté qu'ils méritaient plus le nom de loques que de vêtements.  
Et vu son teint pâle, les profondes cernes au dessous de ses yeux, il ne devait pas avoir vu de la nourriture depuis belle lurette.  
Une chance qu'il lui reste un peu de pain et de fromage achetés à la ferme pas loin de la route.  
La gourde contenait encore suffisamment d'eau, de toutes façons il devait bien y avoir une rivière dans les environs.  
-Vas y prends les. C'est pour toi, insista il avec douceur tu as l'air affamé.

l'enfant dévisagea durant cinq bonnes minutes le soldat sans savoir ce qu'il lui voulait précisément avant de porter son regard sur celui qui les avait rejoint. C'était sans doute un piège mais il avait faim, trop faim. Après un temps qui semblait être pour tous une éternité, il attrapa précautionneusement le pain et le fromage avant de les dévorer à pleines dents.

* * *

Profitant de cet instant de répit les adultes se concertèrent.

-Comment voulez vous que je sache ce qu'il fait ici et d'où il vient ? J'ai juste entendu un peu de bruit et je suis tombé sur lui. Le pauvre il est terrorisé, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'est fait battre.  
-Battu ou pas ce ne sont pas nos oignons. Il y a un patelin à l'est à dix miles. Donc on le ramène et là, on trouvera bien un pasteur ou des autorités qui se chargeront de lui.

-A tout hasard est ce que ce sont les charges avec Stark qui vous ont ramolli le cerveau ou il était déjà dans cet état quand vous êtes né ? Vous n'avez donc pas pigé que les adultes lui font peur ? Ho seigneur daignez avoir un peu de compassion pour le pauvre simplet ignare qui me colle.

-Vous me promettez que vous ne me ferez pas de mal ? hein dites, demanda l'enfant en tirant légèrement sur sa veste.

Il semblait moins inquiet qu'à peine dix minutes plus tôt bien qu'il garde les yeux baissés. C'était bon signe, autant essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.  
-Je t'avais pourtant dit il y a cinq minutes. Mais oui, je ne te toucherais pas. Tu es content maintenant ? Dis moi, tu dois bien avoir un nom…

-Oui monsieur. Je m'appelle Davis, répondit il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Et serait ce trop te demander ce que tu fichais ici ? Tu devrais avoir honte de fuguer comme ça, toute ta famille doit être morte d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est !

Devant ces mots, Blutch fusilla du regard son supérieur. Alors qu'il commençait à établir un contact avec le gosse lui avec ces grosses pattes venait tout gâcher. Ah, il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient sur le coup tiens.  
-Ne fais pas attention à lui, il dit n'importe quoi.  
Peine perdue, le petit se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre en se tordant les mains et les griffant de ses ongles. Il était sur le point de fondre à nouveau en larmes quand à sa grande surprise, il reprit la parole.  
-Il y a personne qui m'aime, j'ai pas de famille. Pas de parents, pas de frères ou de sœurs rien.  
Et les surveillants de l'orphelinat s'inquiètent jamais pour nous. Si ils me remettent la main dessus, ils me battront jusqu'au sang.  
Je me souviens qu'une fois un copain a tenté de partir… quand ils l'ont rattrapé, ils l'ont tellement fouetté qu'il n'a pas pu s'en relever. Il a eu mal pendant longtemps et ses cris nous empêchaient de dormir.

-Mais, il n'y a pas d'orphelinat dans les environs, fit justement remarquer le sergent.  
-C'est que… je suis parti de là bas il y a cinq jours…. Je n'en pouvais plus : il n'y avait plus grand chose à manger, on était forcés d'avoir de très bonnes notes, ils nous obligeaient à étudier tout le temps.

Et comme j'étais dans les jambes d'un surveillant, je hé bien je suis tombé dans les escaliers.  
Effectivement, il y avait bon nombre de bleus sur ses bras. Et en y regardant bien sous le tissu de la chemise, on pouvait apercevoir des trainées rougeâtres mal cicatrisées.  
-Je ne veux plus jamais revenir là bas ! je vous en supplie ne me remettez pas dans cet enfer, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! S'il vous plait….Une nouvelle fois il retomba à genoux prostré et redoutant une gifle ou n'importe quel coup, voir des injures.  
-On ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça. J'ai besoin de réfléchir pendant une heure, trancha Blutch d'un ton sans équivoque.

* * *

_« Si tu tentes encore une fois de te faire la malle, je te ferais passer le goût du pain une fois pour toutes. Sale morveux ! »_

_« On ne peut pas leur faire confiance, surtout à lui. Il a encore du voler quelque chose à la cuisine, ça commence à bien faire »_

_Alors que c'était un autre qui avait fait le coup et ne s'était même pas dénoncé. Trois jours à moisir dans le cachot avec les rats tentant de le mordre et l'humidité s'infiltrant partout._

_« Tu appelles ça propre ? tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Recommence sur le champ et si tu n'as pas fini dans une heure c'est le fouet ! » Et Hancock repartit en riant méchamment prenant un malin plaisir à mettre de la boue du mieux qu'il le pouvait.  
C'était la troisième fois qu'il devait nettoyer ce foutu corridor ! _

_Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans le réfectoire : celui qui venait de régurgiter l'infâme brouet sur le sol allait passer un très mauvais moment.  
-Vous n'avez pas le droit !_

_-J'ai tous les droits et un merdeux qui ne mange pas ce qu'on prépare pour lui, mérite une correction. Tous comme les petits imbéciles dans ton genre Blutch ! _

_La gifle était partie si vite le clouant sur le sol, puis une deuxième. Et pas un seul adulte ou enfant n'avait envie d'intervenir. Les uns avaient trop peur, les autres se contrefoutaient de leur sort. _

_« C'est si gentil de leur amener des jouets, vous les gâtez trop mesdames. » sauf qu'une fois qu'elles avaient franchi la porte d'entrée, ils verraient juste les charrettes, ballons jeux de construction fausses épées mais ne pourraient jamais jouer avec. _

_Les plus petits pleuraient la nuit à cause des cauchemars, de leur lieu de vie ou tout bonnement parcequ'ils avaient faim. _

_« Si tu crois vraiment que tu vas te la couler douce et qu'on va croire que tu es malade… sors de là ! »_

_Le surveillant arracha les couvertures le jetant violemment sur le plancher sans se soucier de son état. Alors qu'il avait vraiment une migraine épouvantable de la fièvre et des envies de vomir._

_« -Cette fois, tu vas rester là pour un bon moment ! »_

_-je m'en moque du temps, un jour je m'échapperais de votre sale prison et personne me retrouvera ! _

_-puisque tu le prends comme ça, parfait ! Pas d'eau et de pain pendant deux jours ne l'oublie pas ! On verra si ça te sert d'aide mémoire. »_

_« Ce n'est pas la peine, ils ont déjà une bonne éducation, tous savent lire et écrire compter. Ce que nous faisons pour eux c'est la garantie d'une vie heureuse, et puis élever un enfant… Vous n'imaginez pas toutes les dépenses et le temps que ça représente, c'est de la folie »_

_Toujours la même rengaine quand des couples venaient pour une éventuelle adoption. Afin de mieux les maltraiter, leur faire sentir qu'ils n'étaient que de la vermine et qu'ils ne méritaient pas l'affection des autres. C'était vraiment trop injuste ! _

* * *

Ca faisait bien longtemps que ce maudit temps ne lui était pas revenu en mémoire. Les orphelinats et la guerre semblaient rivaliser d'horreurs à leurs sauces chacune.  
Une sacrée chance qu'il ait rencontré ce toubib qui avait de l'affection pour lui et arraché de cet enfer. Même si après une fois de plus il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire confiance aux adultes. Surtout quand ils passaient leur temps à boire et ne trouvaient pas de solutions aux problèmes. Autrement dit la meilleure solution, c'était de se débrouiller tout seul le plus tôt possible, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'on pouvait s'en tirer.

Hors de question que ce môme revive la même chose, une enfance brisée suffisait pas la peine qu'il y en ait une deuxième dans sa vie !

-Davis, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il compte encore faire ? Je sens qu'on va plonger dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! »

En voyant Blutch s'éloigner et engager une discussion, Chesterfield redoutait le pire. La dernière fois qu'il avait « aidé » un gosse ça lui avait valu un long séjour à l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps la discussion continuait bon train.

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas revenir là bas. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans la nature comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire alors ? Je suis sûr que personne ne voudra de moi.

-Ca c'est pas dit ! surtout si tu sais te débrouiller et que tu apprends bien. Avec ces deux qualités tu peux aller loin, et vu que tu t'es bien débrouillé jusqu'à présent…

-Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir aller travailler tous les jours ?

-Peut être que oui peut être que non, répondit le caporal en observant un écureuil sur la branche d'un arbre. Il avait eu cette idée mais mieux valait ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Ce gosse était suffisamment bousillé comme cela sans qu'on rajoute.

La chevauchée dura un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la grande ferme. Dans la cour, une grande partie de la famille s'était rassemblée écoutant les faits. Une filette de neuf ans l'observait avec curiosité de même que les femmes lui lançant des regards attristés.

Pendant ce temps les deux soldats continuaient à argumenter.

-Vous pourriez lui laisser un peu de temps, je suis certain qu'il ne demande qu'à vous aider. Et au moins ici, il se sentira un peu plus à l'aise.

-Pas dit, on a pas mal de travail, peu de rentrées d'argent. Je ne sais même pas si on pourra lui offrir la possibilité d'aller à l'école…

-Pensez donc, il n'en à rien à faire, une famille c'est tout ce qu'il cherche !

-Et je vous aiderais autant qu'il le faut. J'apprends vite vous savez, ajouta davis dans l'espoir de les convaincre et de ne pas redevenir un fugitif.

-Vous n'avez pas à nous supplier enfin ! s'indigna une des femmes poings sur les hanches. Ce peuvre petit va rester avec nous et si par malheur des types de cet endroit osent venir, mon mari et moi convoquerions le shérif.

Qu'en dis tu mon chéri ? Tu aimerais vivre avec nous ?

Le gamin se balança une fois de plus particulièrement mal à l'aise ne sachant sur quel pied danser. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment : qu'on lui offre une chance et qu'un rêve se réalise. Mais pouvait il vraiment leur faire si facilement confiance, étaient ils vraiment de bonne foi ? Joueraient il de temps en temps avec lui, accepteraient ils de lui donner à manger et de ne pas le battre pour une peccadille ?

Difficile à dire mais il ne perdait rien à tenter le coup. Il répondit par un timide oui avant d'aller remercier une dernière fois le soldat qu'il avait rencontré.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, sois heureux.

Il faisait nuit noire et au final, mieux valait camper plutôt que de se rendre au village, ça aurait pu éveiller les soupçons.

Le feu était presque mort seules quelques braises rougeoyantes subsistaient, il ne restait que de cette journée des souvenirs et des aliments mangés. Au moins, il avait pu l'aider du mieux de ses moyens. Si seulement il avait pu avoir la même chose : une famille d'adoption, des personnes qui tiendraient à lui, des fous rires, bêtises, câlins ou drôles d'aventures avec des copains. Dire qu'il jouirait sans doute de cette chance mais pas lui… Si jamais cette saleté de guerre se terminait et qu'il rencontrait une femme qui lui plaise, il fonderait une famille c'est juré ! Enfin d'abord faudrait réussir à déserter ni vu ni connu et ça c'était loin d'être gagné.

-Enfin, vous n'allez tout de même pas déprimer comme ça? Et puis je suis là moi, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez seul au monde.

-Justement! Depuis que je vous ai rencontré ma vie a bien changé. Avant j'étais libre, maintenant je me trimballe un boulet en permanence.

-Blutch vous commencez vraiment à me courir sur le haricot !

-Ah ouais confidence pour confidence vous aussi, sergent ! Maintenant vous feriez mieux de dormir à force de réfléchir vous allez choper une méningite.

Et il replongea dans son mutisme. La faim, les humiliations les coups les jours de cachot... combien d'orphelinats usaient de cette méthode pour le "droit chemin"? Si c'était vraiment comme ça que la société s'occupait des gosses mieux valait prôner les adoptions, au moins ils auraient une chance d'être heureux.

Fasse aussi le ciel qu'ils ne soient pas forcés de quitter les lieux trop vite. Revoir ce gosse pour prendre de ses nouvelles dans deux semaines un mois ne serait ce que revenir une petite heure serait merveilleux. Même si il se sentait jaloux.

Fin


End file.
